James Potter and the secrets of Hogwarts
by HogwartsSoldier
Summary: The legend continues. James Sirius Potter went to Hogwarts. But what does he discover there? is there anything at Hogwarts so secret that no-one knew about it? And what if there is new danger waiting to be discovered? new love stories, betrayal, and more.


-CHAPTER ONE-

**FrighteningBubbleChockers**

It was a warm day in June, James, Albus, Lily and Teddy were playing in a playground nearby the dawn forest. 'James flies, he almost got the snitch. Yes, yes.. He has it! He has the snitch! 150 points to the Jamming James's! that finished our Quidditch match for today, between the Jamming James's and the After Albus's!' Teddy came of a upside down turned rubber bin. 'Next time I'll definitely beat you.' Albus said. 'Yeah? Are you still saying that after…like a hundred and fifty times?' James and Teddy laughed. James laid down his arm onto his brother's shoulder. 'Just joking, mate.' He said. 'Tomorrow you'll be the correspondent James.' Teddy said. 'Er- guys? I really think you shouldn't be doing this anymore...' A voice said, a red haired girl with large eyes and little freckles looked at them, it was Lily, she sat quietly on a swing. 'Why not Lily?' Albus said. 'You know mom always gets furiously angry when you play Quidditch here, you don't want to see that face again do you? I mean, she'll be really angry, and upset too.' A little cracking noise broke the conversation. It came from the forest. Teddy took out his wand. 'Teddy you aren't allowed to use your wand in front of muggles.' Lily said anxiously. 'Lily, there aren't ANY muggles in our village, this is a Wizarding village.' Teddy said. Lily grabbed his arm. 'Don't do this, let's get away before we get ourselves into some serious trouble.' 'I think Lily's right.' Albus said. Suddenly it became dark, and the noise went from loud, to louder. 'We should go home, it's coming closer.' Teddy said. James felt an unlikely feeling in his stomach, like it was away. 'Albus, take Lily with you.' James said. 'Teddy, We'll run after them, whatever you do, keep your wand OUT. You're the only one that can - and are allowed to use magic.' 'I will.' Teddy said. 'on my command.' He waited three seconds before saying anything. The noise was getting louder. 'RUN!' James said. It began to get darker, and darker. Lanterns were flickering, trees were moving hard, it weren't Dementors, it wasn't cold at all. it were other creatures, or creature, he hoped. But what kind of? The only thing James could've think about was a … a what? James heard a voice. 'Hello? Hello? Er- I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! I'm going to catch you, RIGHT I- AM.' 'Hugo? It's me! James!' James saw Hugo standing in front of him. He was safe, he thought. His family, and his best friend were with him. But James knew better. There was a creature out there that wanted to kill them, as far as he could think. The noise didn't sound like a little Bowtruckle.

No, it sounded way more scarier. And it began to get really dark now. His godmother Hermione would knew what this creature, or creatures were. 'James? Are you OK?' Hugo said. James didn't know that he stopped running and just stood there doing nothing. 'What? Oh I see.' James ran after them. He finally saw the flickering lanterns going on again 200 meters further. The houses were in sight, it were old houses, old, but beautiful. There was one big street, with two pavements on each side. Not modern muggle pavements, but pavement with a touch of medieval. The pavements were reddish brown. And the street was grey. It looked a little bit like Diagon Alley. But with less people and less "shops". The houses were standing loose from each other, but fences bonded the houses together again. Outside a house were standing some old brooms with "40 galleons each." Above them. It began to get really dark now, and he heard something getting closer, like a dogs spew. '_defendolux!'_ He heard a womanly voice say, there was a blue lightning flash coming out of a wand. It began to get lighter. 'Wow, those were nasty ones.. phff.' The woman came into the light of the lantern which decided to turn itself off again. He saw a woman with dark brown eyes and an extraordinary long mouth. The woman was wearing a fire red robe. And she had long dark curly hair falling over her robe. 'Excuse me, who are you?' Albus said. 'I'm Cecilia Solem.' The woman said. 'I work at the ministry as an Auror.' Cecilia said. 'Do you know what those creatures were?' She asked. 'No.' Everyone answered in core. There was a moment of silence, the woman glared at all of them. But then Lily broke the silence. 'Were it more of them?' 'Yes, it were. It were FrighteningBubbleChockers.' Albus, Teddy and James laughed. Lily looked at the woman with interest. While the rest couldn't stop laughing. 'Those creatures aren't funny boys.' Said Cecilia with a temper rising voice. Suddenly the woman looked way less polite, they knew they needed to stop laughing before the woman turned into a swollen red tomato. The boys stopped laughing immediately. 'Well if you want to excuse me I have some other things to do. Take care.' 'But wait!' Lily said. 'Aren't you going to tell us what those creatures can do?' It was silent for a moment. Then the woman spoke. 'I can't tell you that, you'll learn that at Hogwarts. I need to go now.' The woman disappeared. 'But I'm already finished with Hogwarts!' Teddy said. 'Kids?' 'Dad!' James said. Lily, Albus and James ran into their father's arms. Teddy and Hugo stood silence, waiting for something to happen. 'You too Teddy , I'm your dad too. And you Hugo, my favorite nephew.' Teddy laughed. Teddy and Hugo ran into his arms too. 'Let's go home, I see that Cecilia already came then.' Harry let loose the children. 'Do you know her dad?' Lily said. 'Yes, she works at the ministry too. For me. I asked her to go find some FrighteningBubbleChockers around here if she could make some time. She was close to this neighborhood so she did.' The boys laughed again. Harry patted them on their heads. 'So Hugo, I heard you and your family came for dinner tonight?' Hugo looked at Harry with his great blue eyes. 'Er- I guess so…' Hugo said with a guilty feeling. 'We should go home now, your mom gets mad at me if I don't bring you home for it gets really dark.'

They all walked after Harry. The fire lanterns turned themselves on again. 'We're home!' Harry said. 'Didn't you mean: The ugliest place in this village?' Albus said to Hugo. 'Didn't you mean: that your face is the ugliest THING in this village? This house looks way better, but your face… I always get scared if I see it!' Lily slapped him on his head. James laughed. 'Good one Lily.' 'Thanks James.' A big blue door with a beautiful silver doorknob, a little silver snitch door knocker, and a mosaic like window with the colors white, silver, and gold in the middle. A little round lavender wreath hanged on the half of the window and was fixed with a red cord and a screw driver above the window. '_Pumpkin juiced Boggart.'_ Harry said. The silver doorknob went open. They leapt into a big hall, with a large modern wood color colored wooden staircase. The wall next to the staircase was a little bit more lighter then dark red, but darker than normal red. With three paintings hanging on the wall. On one of the paintings James saw the family Lupin, Teddy in the hands of Nymphadora and Remus. The where looking happy at each other, and with a little turn of their heads back to Teddy. Teddy had turquoise hair on the painting. On another painting, he saw his dad, aunt Hermione, uncle Ronald, his mother, Seamus, Lee, Neville, uncle Fred, and uncle George, and a girl that looked familiar to him. And then he knew. Luna Lovegood! They all were wearing school robes, it was made back in their school robes. He saw the flags of the Quidditch pitch of Hogwarts. And on another painting he saw the "newest" order. Though it was already pretty old, and the order never gathers anymore. It was still an amazing painting to see. 'Got something to hang on me?' the coat stand said. 'Yes.' James took his Jacket off. 'Here you are.' They walked through the hall. 'There you are! I've been looking for you!' 'Yeah, we missed you too mom, bye.' 'NOW HOLD ON.' Ginny said knowing they've been playing Quidditch. The kids 'Didn't I told you four NOT to play Quidditch anymore?' 'Yes mom.' They said in core. 'Miss Potter, didn't you mean five?' Hugo said. 'No, I haven't seen you playing. You weren't there sweetie.' Ginny said kindly. 'It is dangerous, you bewitched a ball Teddy, because there was no snitch that could've gone wrong.' 'But I'm finished with Hogwarts. I've got five OWL's!' 'Yes, Teddy, but it could've gone wrong with me too. Now, I don't want to see you playing Quidditch anymore.' They walked upstairs. 'We're all still going to play right?' James said. 'I don't know. She didn't looked that angry.' Hugo said. They were upstairs now. A bright chandelier was hanging at the first floor. The walls were, as the wall by the staircase, darker red than normal but little less dark than dark red. There was an antic wooden floor, and on the floor there was a carpet, dark green, with golden edges, and in the middle of the carpet was a color explosion, Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Bronze, silver, Black, the Hogwarts colors were forming a circle in the middle. 'It's 6 o'clock! Weasleys are going to be here soon!' Lily said. Something popped into James's mind. 'Hugo? Do your parents know you're here?' James asked. 'Yes, they do, I said I was going to see you.' 'Guys I'm going downstairs OK?' Teddy said. 'Victoire isn't going to be there, Teddy.' Albus said.

'Only Rose, uncle Ronald, and aunt Hermione are going to come.' 'of course Hugo too, but Hugo is always here, one day – I found him lying in my bed!' James said. 'Sure you didn't dreamed that?' Hugo said. 'It was more like a nightmare.' James said. 'I'll never lie with you in one bed if you don't stop farting your blanket of your body.' Hugo said to him, everyone laughed. '_Pumpkin juiced Boggart.' _They heard someone say. And then the door went open.

.


End file.
